This invention relates to devices which enable a vehicle to retain traction on muddy, icy, or snow-covered surfaces, providing an extra measure of safety. This invention enables any motorist, regardless of body strength, to install it without tools. It is lightweight, easily storable, and can be installed without moving the vehicle. Additionally, it may be easily transfered from one vehicle to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,271 discloses a snap connection for tire chains. This invention is designed specifically for vehicles having spoked wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,753 discloses an antiskid device comprising a plurality of cross members and chain segments. These parts must be installed then adjusted by means of tumbuckles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,023 discloses an antiskid tire chain anchoring device. This invention depends upon a fixed attatchment to the vehicle""s axle or wheel to secure any commercially available tire chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,850 discloses a nonskid device. This invention consists of up to six individually mounted segments, which can be used individually or in concert with other segments. Certain portions of this invention must be mounted on a vehicle""s wheel by means of semi-permanent fasteners (screws), or permanent fasteners (rivets).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,748 discloses a cross chain attaching device. This invention is designed to be mounted permanently or semi-permanently to a vehicle""s axle and brake drum. This invention comprises a plurality of cross chains and other mounting hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,874 discloses an antiskid device. This invention is designed to be semi-permanently attached to a vehicle""s wheels and may remain attached throughout the season. This invention can be remotely extended for use or retracted when not needed. When needed, it is actuated from the driver""s seat (or other remote location) by means of flexible hydraulic connections routed to each wheel on which the device is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,190 discloses a traction device for automotive vehicles. This invention is comprised of a rigid disc that is mounted to the lug nuts of the vehicle. Gripping arms project radially from the hub of the disc. The distance they project can be manually adjusted to provide more or less gripping action on an icy surface. The gripping arms are detachable if not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,211 discloses a traction device designed for heavy trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,919 discloses a traction device. This invention utilizes mounting rings that are semi-permanently mounted to the outer diameter of a vehicle""s wheel rims. Removable traction devices are mounted to these rings when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,824 discloses a tire adapter assembly. This invention uses disc shaped plates mounted on both sides of a vehicle""s wheels. Tire chains are draped transversely across the tire and connected to both plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,906 discloses a vehicle tire antiskid device. This invention depends upon two retaining rings pre-installed on the outer and inner surfaces of the wheel hub. A plurality of chain segments are disposed transversely across the tire and connected to the retaining rings.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means to increase available traction for a vehicle which needs to traverse a muddy, icy, or snow-covered surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traction device which is light in weight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traction device which is simple to install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traction device which may be installed without having to move or jack up the vehicle in question.
Another object of the present invention is to provides a traction device which is sufficiently light to be easy to transport, affording easy storage and portability from one vehicle to another and use for any motorist, regardless of physical strength.
Another object of the present invention to provides a traction device which is simple in construction without requiring a permanent or semi-permanent installation.
In accordance with the present invention, the traction device 10 includes mounting plate assembly 30, and cleats 40. Mounting assembly 30 comprises plate 31 and center ring 35. Plate 31 and center ring 35 are made of steel, aluminum alloy or other heavy-duty material capable of withstanding the stresses to be encountered during the application of the invention Tabs 32 are part of plate 30. As an example they may be formed by bending and folding material up 90 degrees from the plate surface during the manufacturing process. Center ring 35 fits down over and is welded to tabs 32 such that after assembly, holes 37 in center ring 35 will match holes 38 in tabs 32.
Each cleat 40 is a single piece of steel or another heavy-duty material capable of withstanding the stresses expected to be encountered during the application of the invention. Cleats 40 are manufactured such that a portion of each cleat 40 is bent and folded to form a gripping element 41. Each cleat 40 is assembled to mounting plate 30 with bolt 42, compression spring 48, washer 47, and nut 49. Handles 45 are attached to cleats 40 by welded studs 53. Bolts 42, compression springs 48, washers 47, and nuts 49 are off-the-shelf items available at any hardware store or building supply house. Handles 45 can be made of metal, plastic, or any other suitable material. They are commonly available items found in hardware stores or building supply houses, or manufactured especially for this application.